


Just Tell Me What You Like

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Boyfriends SeKaiSoo get it on for the first time, after falling asleep together on Jongin's bed. Kyungsoo and Jongin have a lot to learn from Sehun.





	Just Tell Me What You Like

 

*

 

 

 

When Jongin woke up much later, the room was darkened and he felt uncomfortably warm. Kyungsoo and Sehun were still asleep on either side of him, and when he shifted he heard Kyungsoo's deep voice moan right next to his ear. He froze. He knew exactly what this moan was. He'd heard it only once, during a particularly intense make out session one evening when he had been kissing the other's neck and had found his way to his earlobe. They had stopped there, because it was just the two of them and it felt weird to have anything happen without Sehun, but Jongin had consigned this sign of arousal to memory and often thought of it when he was alone as it never failed to make him hard. Hearing it from a sleeping Kyungsoo, probably in the middle of a sex dream, was even more effective. He shifted again, trying to accommodate the swelling that threatened to dig into Sehun's thigh. The rustle of fabric against him didn't remotely help, and neither did the bartender's soft sigh. His eyes fluttered open and met Jongin's as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. He leaned in closer for a kiss, and the young man realized all of a sudden that if Sehun kissed him, he would experience the worse morning breath anyone had ever had. He almost jumped up off the bed at the thought, waking Kyungsoo in the process of running to the bathroom.

 

He splashed cold water on his face in an effort to calm himself down. He needed to pee, but he also felt hesitant to engage in anything heavier than the kisses they usually contained themselves to. He had never been with two partners at once, which made him a little nervous, and he especially didn't want to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable, since he was after all a virgin. His erection abated slightly, and he was able to use the toilet while he brushed his teeth. When he felt calm enough, he opened the door to return to his bed. The sight that met him froze him on the spot.

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo were kissing deeply, and the same moan that he had heard before was repeated every now and then, to the rhythm of Sehun's hand, which was buried in Kyungsoo's pants. This was a recurring object of Jongin's fantasy, and he couldn't help his sharp intake of breath that made Sehun look up. He gave him an easy smile but his usual greeting of "Hey Nini" was interrupted by a louder moan.

Sehun turned his eyes back on the dark young man with such a tender expression that Jongin was on the verge of feeling left out. But the bartender whispered,

 

"Come here," and he felt himself move.

 

He reached the bed and would have stayed on its side if Sehun hadn't looked at him again with the same tender eyes and added, "Kiss me."

His voice had a hypnotizing quality to it, and Jongin leaned in, a tingle running through his limbs. They kissed deeply, passionately as Sehun continued slowly stroking Kyungsoo. A particularly loud moan broke them apart and Jongin, shyness now completely forgotten, bent over him. He slid his hands under the shorter's shirt and pushed it up far enough to tease his nipples. Kyungsoo's eyes flew open. His face was flushed and he pulled the barista down to him in a rough kiss. He gasped into his mouth when Sehun pulled down his pants and boxer-briefs, and with very little hesitation, took him into his mouth.

 

"Sehun," he said softly, his breathing hitching with the movement of Sehun's head, "Sehun I won't.. last.. very long.. if you keep doing that."

 

The other released him long enough only to say, "Keep yourself busy, you'll last longer," with a smirk and a glance at Jongin. The barista realized how hard his own dick was when Kyungsoo's hand came to rest on it. There was a slight hesitation in his eyes, and Jongin said

 

"You don't have to."

 

They shared a look before the other answered very softly, "I want to.. to touch you." He gasped a little as he spoke, but his hand moved into Jongin's pants and came into contact with his erection, eliciting a tiny moan. This seemed to interest him, because he started moving faster in hopes of getting another, but Sehun soon surfaced to say.

 

"Wait, Soo, you'll hurt him if it isn't lubed up enough."

 

He crawled over the shorter, rubbing his own clothed dick against Kyungsoo's in the process of getting face-level with Jongin's erection. He approached him with the same confidence, running his tongue along the shaft before taking him swiftly, coating him in saliva. When he judged it lubricated enough, he released Jongin and gave them a smirk as he said :

 

"Okay, go ahead," before returning to Kyungsoo's dick. He moaned in unison with Jongin as he stroked him in rhythm with Sehun's head bobbing up and down.

 

"That was really hot," whispered Kyungsoo, haltingly. "Sehun I'm - close.."

 

Sehun, mouth still firmly wrapped around his cock, looked up long enough to give him a filthy wink, shattering his focus. Jongin slid down to capture the trembling moans spilling out of Kyungsoo's mouth, kissing him breathlessly until he came shaking into Sehun's mouth. The bartender kept going a few seconds longer before pulling himself back to their level.

 

"How was that, Soo ?" He asked, kissing his neck delicately.

 

"Really.. really good.. But what about you guys ? I don't think I can.."

 

"Are you a virgin too, Jongin ?" Sehun turned his dark eyes on him and Jongin found himself nodding slowly.

 

"I've gotten myself off, but never done it with a guy. I thought I was straight," he explained.

 

"Well," Kyungsoo's tired voice piped up, "I hate to break it to you, but I think you're at least a little gay."

 

Jongin gave him a playful shove, and Sehun reached over to pull him closer, kissing him over Kyungsoo.

 

"And want do you want now ?" He asked quietly, mouthing at his neck.

 

Jongin's breath caught in his throat. "I want.. I want to feel you. In me."

 

"Are you sure ?"

 

Jongin nodded frantically. Now that Kyungsoo had made his desires clear, his own trepidations were flung out the window. Hedesperately wanted the two of them.

 

"Then Kyungsoo, kiss him. There's some prep involved here."

 

"It sounds like you're making a salad," mumbled the shorter as he pushed himself up and closer to Jongin with a lazy grin.

 

"I am definitely going to be _tossing_ one," replied the taller from the nightstand where he was rummaging for supplies, eliciting two groans and eye roll. "On your back Jongin."

 

The tall bartender directed them into the most advantageous position on the small bed, having Jongin on his back in the centre and spread out, while Kyungsoo curled up against him and kissed him dizzy. Sehun went to work quickly and efficiently, preparing Jongin for what was to come.

 

"How does it feel ?" He kept asking, and slowly Jongin's answers went from hesitant to eager. Kyungsoo's hand on his cock helped matters further and soon Sehun was stripping and rolling a condom onto his own dick.

 

"Wow," Kyungsoo stared at his length. He'd always thought of himself as reasonably well endowed, but the shift in perspective made Sehun seem thicker and longer than should really be allowed.

 

"Jongin," whispered Sehun as he lowered himself over the other's pliant and warm body, "make sure to tell Kyungsoo how it feels, yeah ? So he knows what he'll get later."

 

"Fuck," whispered Kyungsoo, a blush spreading over his face. He could feel himself growing hard again, slowly but surely.

 

Jongin's face scrunched up when the blunt head of Sehun's cock pushed into him, but the bartender stilled to let him get used to the stretch, and Kyungsoo resumed kissing him enough to distract him. When Sehun saw the creases straightening out of his face, he thrust ever so slowly forward.

 

Jongin couldn't help himself. He moaned into Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

"You two are a sight," Sehun's words were still fairly composed, but there was a dusting of pink on his own face as he thrust shallowly in and out of Jongin until he was almost sobbing from anticipation.

 

"Just - Sehun, just please -"

 

"What ?"

 

"Sehun !"

 

"What do you want, Nini ?"

 

To their surprise, the answer came in Kyungsoo's deep voice. "Fuck him, Sehun. Go harder." He sounded rough and wrecked simply from watching them. Jongin nodded frantically at his words and Sehun, in one powerful thrust, sheathed himself inside.

 

"Oh fuck -" but the air was pounded out of his lungs by the force of Sehun's thrusts now, and he found himself holding on to Kyungsoo's hand as he tried to comprehend the level of pleasure he was reaching.

 

Kyungsoo seemed to guess his thoughts though, because he leaned forward and whispered, "Just let go," before catching his lips in a deep kiss.

 

Jongin lost himself to the feelings crackling right under his skin. Sehun on him, Sehun _in_ him, Sehun kissing his shoulder, Kyungsoo kissing him like nothing else existed in the world, Kyungsoo's hand playing along the sensitive skin of his hips, occasionally dipping down to caress his painfully hard cock... It was too much, and, words obliterated, Jongin found himself writhing on the small bed.

 

"Please.. touch.. me.." He panted out to Kyungsoo, who obliged willingly, stroking him to a blinding climax.

 

Sehun bit down lightly on his shoulder and finished at the same time, rolling his hips through the waves of pleasures and slowing down to a gradual stop that left them panting heavily.

 

Jongin's eyes flew open to find Sehun's own, and after a beat of silence he broke out into the goofiest grin he had probably ever worn. Sehun returned it and all of a sudden, all three of them were laughing uncontrollably, collapsed together in a sticky pile.

They remained like this until Sehun realized that Kyungsoo was still hard, and without further ado, suggested that he could fuck him now.

 

"Are you sure ?" Kyungsoo's eyes grew round.

 

"Of course. Seeing Jongin's cum so hard made me jealous." He pouted at his boyfriend, "Please Soo ? Please fuck me ?"

 

"Shit," mumbled Kyungsoo, feeling himself grow harder.

 

Jongin looked at them lazily. He seemed ready to go back to sleep, and he almost did as Sehun guided Kyungsoo through the preparation process. "This is really hot," he mumbled, eyes closed.

 

"You're not even looking !" Came Kyungsoo's deep voice from between Sehun's legs, causing him to smile.

 

"Yeah but I can hear Sehun make the prettiest noises."

 

Kyungsoo drove into Sehun gently, so gently that the taller had to urge him to go faster and harder.

 

"You beg well, Sehunnie," Jongin remarked. His eyes were open again, and shining as he studied his lovers' faces. The two of them moaned at this remark and this spurred Kyungsoo on.

He lasted longer than he'd ever expected to on his first time, thanks to Sehun's excellent blowjob, but soon his hips began to stutter.

 

"Are you gonna cum, Soo ?" Sehun asked breathlessly, pulling him closer.

 

The innocent question and the filthy look he received were enough to push him over the edge. He slumped forward into Sehun's welcoming arms and reached over for Jongin's hand. Their fingers intertwined. Kyungsoo felt both ecstatic and exhausted, and most of all absolutely empty after those two orgasms. He closed his eyes and sighed into the warmth of Sehun's chest.

 

"Soo," Sehun shook him gently. "Don't fall asleep. You're still in me."

 

Somehow, they managed to stop laughing long enough to make it to the shower, where they washed off the fluids together. Kyungsoo finished first, leaving Sehun and Jongin to wash their hair and splash each other irresponsibly while he went off to make pancakes in Jongin's tiny kitchen, even though it was technically dinner time. The smell of delicious food was wafting into the bathroom when Sehun came once again, this time in Jongin's mouth.

 

"You taste good," he commented as he pulled himself back up.

 

Sehun gave him an odd look, before simply replying, "You know Nini.. I think you might be more than a little bit gay."

 

He received a blinding grin in response. "I am definitely completely gay for you and Soo."

 

"That works for me," Sehun tossed him a towel with a laugh.

 

From the kitchen came the call of "Pancakes are done !" in Kyungsoo's deep voice, and they both rushed out to hug-tackle him before they ate.

 

 

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, I actually started writing this while working on What Can You Do (a whole year ago) and I just sort of left off because writing smut felt weird and I'd never done it before.
> 
> Found it while going through my files and inspiration smiled down on me.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is curious, this would fit in at the end of Chapter 38, after Jongin has his first real traumatic bout of being an empath. They all wake up in his bed and decide it's time to get down to business
> 
>  
> 
> In a more general sense, SekaiSoo are both very hot and very soft so. 
> 
> Here we are.


End file.
